Les pages de l'Histoire
by Absolette
Summary: Parfois, il y a des jours où l'Histoire a basculé. D'autres fois, juste le point de vue des nations sur certains évènements. Et puis on a des grosses déconnades, des moments tristes, graves, romantiques, des guerres, des alliances, des trahisons, des cris, des rires. Pourquoi, pour une fois, ne pas prendre un peu de recul, et laisser les pays sur le devant de la scène?


**_Yo les gens! Z'êtes gâtés dites donc, je publie deux fois en moins d'une semaine xD C'est l'apocalypse bientôt!_**

 ** _Bref, blague à part, début de publication des OS sur Hetalia (et non je ne précise pas Axis Powers parce que ce n'est le nom que de la première saison et qu'il y en a eu trois), qui est, quand même, une excellente série pour décompresser un bon coup, entre deux Code Geass et Berserk ^^  
Celui-ci a deux titres, ce qui ne sera sans doute pas le cas de tous, et n'est que le premier d'une longue série, parce qu'on n'a pas assez de fanfiction Hetalia française et qu'il y a tellement de choses à dire que j'espère que ça va changer.  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture les gens! Et petite précision: Chaque pays a un nom humain et un nom de pays. Je vous engage à deviner qui est qui!  
_**

 ** _(Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, sinon il y aurait bien plus de doujinshi yaoi dessus. Votez pour moi.)_**

 **Résumé :** Kiku Honda pensait avoir tout vu, tout connu, tout vécu. Il avait tort.

* * *

Même pour une nation, il est peu courant de vivre plusieurs millénaires. Rares étaient les pays qui avaient atteint un tel âge – Chine faisait partie des quelques à être aussi vieux, France y arrivait tranquillement, de même qu'Angleterre, un peu derrière; Italie était un cas un peu à part, étant vieux de presque un siècle et demi mais riche en plus d'une histoire terriblement longue héritée de son grand-père, l'Empire Romain. Amérique proclamait fièrement ses presque deux centaines d'années d'existence, pendant qu'Allemagne ne se disait modestement qu'âgé d'un siècle, bien que tous sachent qu'il avait vécu bien plus longtemps, sous un autre nom. Même Russie, très discret sur le sujet, avouait n'être né en tant que tel que quelques décennies auparavant.

Mais Japon était vieux, très vieux, presque autant que Chine. Et Kiku Honda riait sous cape à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait cet âge à une nation ignorante d'une telle longévité, provoquant sa stupéfaction et son incrédulité. (La tête d'Alfred avait été inoubliable, il en riait encore maintenant.)

.

Kiku Honda avait vu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses en presque deux millénaires. Il avait vu des empereurs être assassinés sous ses yeux, vu l'âge d'or des _samurai,_ vu grandir les plus fiers combattants, vu la plus longue bataille de l'Histoire. Il avait contemplé les _torii_ de bois flottant depuis des siècles, forgé des lames magnifiques, bâti un empire qui rayonnait comme un soleil écarlate, développé une culture et une civilisation raffinés. Il avait poussé la beauté à l'extrême perfection et exacerbé l'harmonie qui existait en toute chose, associant guerre et poésie, méditation et jardins, estampes et vieux contes.

Oui, Kiku Honda, le vieil homme sage de l'extrême-Orient, pensait avoir tout vu, tout découvert.

Puis ils étaient arrivés. Les Bateaux Noirs d'Amérique, qui se faisait aussi appeler Alfred Jones.

Il avait commencé par refuser cette ouverture au monde que lui proposait – non, que cherchait à lui imposer cette turbulente nation dix fois plus jeune que lui. Il n'avait aucun besoin de revoir un monde duquel il s'était volontairement coupé et qu'il connaissait déjà.

Ou du moins, le pensait-il.

Car lorsque Japon accepta enfin de faire quelques pas timides hors de sa chambre, il découvrit un monde brusquement immense, grouillant d'activité, et des dizaines de nations encore inconnues qui l'attendaient avec impatience et curiosité. Ce monde, qu'il avait quitté majoritairement barbare, abritait de nombreux pays uniques et fascinants, aux cultures terriblement différentes de la sienne, aux codes et aux lois surprenants, aux langues totalement étrangères à son oreille. Bouillonnant de curiosité, Kiku s'était alors jeté avec une avidité à peine contenue sur les livres d'Histoire du monde, découvrant les évolutions respectives de chaque pays, leurs disparitions, leurs naissances, leurs mariages, leurs séparations.

Les pays de l'ouest, de leur côté, avaient volontiers ouvert leurs portes à cet étranger si poli et distingué, le considérant avec un grand intérêt et une fascination au moins égale à celle qu'éprouvait Kiku envers eux. Francis, notamment, avait été particulièrement ravi de le rencontrer, n'ayant eu de la part de Yang que quelques échantillons d'une culture qui l'avait tout de suite conquis, et l'avait invité à visiter Paris. Amérique – bruyant, envahissant, tellement enfantin – n'arrêtait pas de le coller, et bien qu'il le trouvât bien trop démonstratif, il appréciait le blond au regard pétillant de gamin, avec son complexe du héros. Les autres le saluaient avec politesse, discutaient volontiers avec lui, et Kiku s'émerveillait de retrouver tant de monde à l'extérieur de son pays.

Mais tant de monde vivant sur un espace si petit que l'Europe, cela menait forcément à des tensions et des guerres. Japon, ignorant tout des raisons derrière les incessantes chamailleries de France et d'Angleterre, se renseigna ainsi auprès de Ludwig l'Allemand, qui lui apprit que cela faisait des siècles que les deux pays se livraient une guerre qui semblait incessante, entrecoupée de longues pauses de plusieurs décennies. Kiku découvrit ainsi peu à peu les complexes relations géopolitiques des pays entre eux, la mésentente entre son grand frère Chine et Russie – assez inquiétant avec son sourire figé, il fallait l'avouer –, le cas de la neutralité absolue et agressive du Suisse Vash Zwingli qui le laissa un peu perplexe, le lien de parenté entre Amérique, Canada et Angleterre...

Et bien entendu, trop enthousiaste, trop effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau isolé, Kiku se plongea dans les relations politiques tendues de ce début de XX° siècle.

.

Les cigales chantaient.

Kiku porta son gobelet de thé vert à ses lèvres et but lentement la boisson parfumée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite un babillage quelconque à la radio. Son sabre était posé à côté de lui, la lame affûtée à la perfection reposant dans son fourreau noir, et côtoyait le journal du matin, dont l'encre des caractères minuscules bavait encore légèrement sur le papier clair, relatant les nouvelles venues de l'Occident en plus des faits divers de l'Empire.

Japon avait pris quelques mois auparavant plusieurs décisions difficiles. Chine, malade depuis quelques années par la faute d'Angleterre – quoiqu'il ignorât quelle nourriture ou médecine étrange il avait pu faire avaler à Yang Wao –, avait été trop affaibli pour protester suffisamment contre son installation en Mandchourie. Amérique s'était opposé à lui, un peu tard certes, mais suffisamment bruyamment et fermement pour que toute sympathie de la nation insulaire envers le jeune homme blond s'envole, le poussant à dégainer son sabre et à blesser son cadet d'un grand revers de son arme. Il pensait la blessure superficielle, mais peut-être s'était-il montré trop brutal, car Alfred avait reculé, pâle, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de stupéfaction et peut-être de frayeur, puis il avait fait volte-face et s'était éloigné sans un mot.

(Japon refusait de se sentir coupable, ni même inquiet, pour le garçon qu'il appréciait malgré tout.)

Depuis, il attendait des nouvelles de ses amis Ludwig et Feliciano, qui s'étaient mis à dos toute l'Europe en cherchant à former un Axe fort. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles, et il commençait à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'Amérique ne restait jamais bien longtemps inactif quand ses alliés historiques – donc son frère canadien Matthew, Arthur le Britannique, occasionnellement Francis – avaient besoin de ses services de héros. Mais Ludwig lui avait assuré avoir le soutien de son frère (ou était-ce cousin?) Autriche, et de la belle Hongrie, en plus de l'alliance qu'il avait formé avec l'incarnation brune et paresseuse de l'Italie.

Un soleil brûlant frappait le parquet, et l'air était chaud et lourd, moite comme à l'approche d'un orage. Mais Kiku ne s'inquiétait pas. La mousson, les orages, les séismes, les tsunamis, il en avait connu beaucoup, certains violents, d'autres plus longs, quelques-uns meurtriers, et il avait pris ses précau–

Explosion.

Brasier.

Hurlements.

Kiku s'arc-bouta avec une exclamation étranglée, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres peintes de rouge.

Le gobelet s'échappa de ses mains tremblantes et le thé se renversa sur la natte de bambou.

Il ne pouvait même pas hurler, submergé par _la douleur mon épaule brûle ÇA BRÛLE ÇA RONGE DÉVORE ÉCRASE BROIE DÉTRUIT SOUFFLEHURLETOUTLEMONDEHURLEARRÊTEZPITIÉ **ARRÊTEZAUSECOURSQUELQU'UN**_

.

Kiku ouvrit les yeux sur un océan de douleur.

Son corps tout entier, misérablement recroquevillé sur le sol, vibrait de spasmes violents, et une impitoyable douleur rayonnait dans son corps depuis un point précis de son épaule, grossissait encore et encore, sans jamais sembler pouvoir un jour s'arrêter C'était un clou rouillé qui s'enfonçait avec chaque inspiration heurtée qu'il prenait, c'était un soleil incandescent qui irradiait dans , un incendie terrible qui rampait le long de son dos tordu en rongeant tout sur son passage, c'était insoutenable – et jamais, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, cette lave incandescente qui envahissait chaque fibre de son être.

Il en devenait fou.

Assez, par pitié, assez...

Hébété, presque choqué, l'empire millénaire haletait faiblement au sol, ses lèvres ensanglantées ouvertes sur un souffle haché, l'odorat saturé par cette immonde odeur de chair brûlée qui flottait dans l'air. Chaque mouvement écartelait la peau en sueur de son dos, et Japon s'aperçut avec une horreur paniquée qu'elle s'était en de nombreux endroits fusionnée au kimono de soie noire, brusquement devenu aussi insupportable qu'une toile grossière. Une nausée violente secoua son vieux corps, lui faisant pousser un cri étranglé de douleur – qui éveilla au plus profond de son âme un écho démultiplié, terrifiant, chœurs infinis d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants

blessés, mourants, morts.

Japon, brisé, écrasé, terrifié, fou de chagrin et de douleur, gémit faiblement, d'une voix rauque de hurlements qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir poussés. « Qu-quelqu'un, haleta-t-il, presque muet. S'il... vous plaît... »

Mais son appel essoufflé se perdit dans le chant sonore des cigales, tourbillonnant dans la chaleur écrasante du mois d'août, le silence pesant de sa maison si loin de toute ville, et Japon, pour la première fois, prit conscience qu'il était seul.

Toujours seul.

Il oscilla entre la douleur et l'inconscience pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, le moindre contact insupportable manquant de le faire s'évanouir – le soleil, le vent, le bois, le thé, la soie... Même le fracas de bois brisé qui parvint à ses oreilles bourdonnantes lui arracha une plainte, immédiatement noyée par les exclamations choquées et les appels paniqués, les ordres et les cris qui résonnèrent dans l'air chaud. Kiku sentit le parquet vibrer sous des pas précipités, puis le soudain frôlement d'une main tremblante sur sa carotide fit éclater un soleil brûlant derrière ses paupières et il hoqueta misérablement en voulant hurler, son corps saturé de douleur se tendant brusquement, sa tête palpitant comme à la veille d'une explosion libératrice.

À demi-conscient, Japon sentit avec une terrible acuité qu'il était soulevé avec douceur mais empressement, sa vue brouillée distinguant à peine les visages angoissés des conseillers de la Diète qui l'emmenaient vers une unité médicale, aboyant des ordres effrayés. Sa tête bascula de côté et Kiku découvrit son empereur livide, courant à son côté, qui le fixait avec une culpabilité horrifiée.

Les yeux bruns de la nation pleuraient des larmes de douleur et de chagrin. « Hi-Hiro... hi...

-Ne parlez pas, Nihon-sama, s'empressa de l'interrompre son supérieur, la voix mal assurée. Vous n'êtes pas en état. » En une rare démonstration physique de soutien, la main de l'empereur se referma sur ses doigts agités de spasmes et serra doucement. « Nous allons vous soigner.

 _-Où... est-ce... »_

 _Où est-ce arrivé ?_

 _Qui a tué ?_

 _Qui est blessé ?_

 _Qui est mort ?_

 _Combien ?_

L'empereur Hirohito ferma douloureusement les yeux derrière ses lunettes circulaires. « Hiroshima a été bombardée. »

La douleur s'intensifia.

« La ville... la ville n'existe plus. »

Japon fixa le plafond de bois noir, curieusement tordu, comme tourbillonnant.

 _Alfred._

Puis il perdit à nouveau connaissance, englouti par un océan de feu et de cris.

.

Japon fut hospitalisé dans une des résidences d'été de l'empereur, qui ne revint pas à son chevet.

Pendant trois jours, la nation resta inconsciente, ne se réveillant en sursaut qu'à de rares moments, où la souffrance qui tordait son vieux corps millénaire devenait bien vite intolérable. En état de choc, presque muet, il restait alors comme détaché du monde réel, de son peuple et de son pays, ses yeux noirs et vides perdus loin au-delà de l'horizon. À la proposition timide des médecins de lui décrire sa blessure il opposa un refus obstiné, rejetant avec un dégoût terrifié la plaie terrible qui trouait pourtant son épaule de part en part, comme un cratère niché dans les plaines ravagées de son dos.

Les médecins se succédèrent à son chevet, examinant ses blessures sans pouvoir diagnostiquer autre chose qu'un effet direct du bombardement d'Hiroshima. Certains furent aperçus se précipitant à l'air libre, ne supportant ni la vision de leur nation affaiblie et fiévreuse, ni l'aspect terrible de la blessure qui déchirait la peau, sur laquelle une chaleur intense avait imprimé les motifs du kimono et la texture tressée de la soie.

Les chefs militaires se trouvèrent incapables d'identifier les blessures et conclurent finalement à l'existence d'une nouvelle arme, développée sans doute par leur ennemi américain.

.

Le neuf août, un hurlement de douleur déchira l'air brûlant de l'été, et les médecins se ruèrent dans la chambre pour découvrir Kiku Honda qui se tordait de douleur au sol, les lèvres sanglantes de ses cris, les yeux écarquillés suppliant pour la mort.

Une deuxième blessure s'était creusée dans son dos, perçant le flanc pâle d'où se déversait en cascade le sang de Japon.

Il ne s'éveilla pas pendant des mois.

.

Aujourd'hui, soixante-dix ans après, Japon s'était apaisé. La volonté d'étendre son empire n'existait plus que chez quelques nationalistes que le développement chinois rendaient agressifs et ronchons, et s'il était connu de part le monde c'était moins pour sa place militaire que pour ce que les gens avaient nommé le soft power nippon – mangas, jeux vidéos, culture, etc. Kiku s'entendait bien mieux avec Alfred, bien que de nombreux événements de leur histoire commune fussent passés sous silence, avec Francis qui s'était révélé un fan inconditionnel de l'archipel, et globalement avec les autres pays en général. (Excepté Chine, qu'il voyait d'un œil triste se perdre dans la même folie qu'il avait faite sept décennies plus tôt et lui disputer plusieurs îles, et Russie, qui... était Russie.)

Mais si les guerres des hommes laissent leur trace dans l'histoire, elles laissent aussi des cicatrices qui ne disparaissent pas facilement, et Japon portait toujours les plaies lentement guérissantes de ces deux attaques à la bombe sur son sol. Il prenait garde à ne pas les montrer, ayant vu une fois scintiller la douleur et la culpabilité dans les yeux bleus d'Amérique, comme autant de larmes jamais versées, mais bien qu'il les cachât de son mieux, elles se faisaient toujours sentir, contre son épaule et contre son flanc.

Comme une fleur de flamme tatouée sur sa peau qui refermait lentement ses pétales.

* * *

 _Il y a soixante-dix ans, à huit heures quinze heure locale, Hiroshima était le théâtre du premier bombardement atomique de l'Histoire. La bombe A, surnommée « Little boy », fut larguée sur la ville d'importance aussi militaire qu'industrielle pour l'empire. Le nombre de victimes civiles est estimé entre 90 000 et 166 000._

 _Trois jours plus tard, à onze heures deux heure locale, c'était Nagasaki, ville industrielle et portuaire du sud-est de l'archipel, qui était la cible de « Fat Man ». Les victimes civiles furent moins nombreuses qu'à Hiroshima, et on pense que la bombe atomique provoqua la mort de 60 000 à 80 000 personnes._

 _L'utilisation des deux bombes choqua profondément l'opinion publique japonaise et, couplée à la série de défaites de l'empire dans le Pacifique ainsi qu'à la menace d'une invasion par les forces alliées et l'URSS, provoqua la capitulation du Japon, le 2 septembre 1945. Le gouvernement américain justifia l'utilisation d'une telle arme par des prévisions supposant qu'une invasion des USA par le Japon aurait causé la mort de plus de un million de civils._

 _Aujourd'hui, on décompte au Japon plus de 260 000 personnes souffrant des retombées radioactives, regroupées sous le terme de hibakusha, qu'elles aient été directement irradiées ou non._

 _À Hiroshima, un musée de la bombe est dédié aux victimes des bombardements, et rassemble objets et témoignages._

* * *

 ** _...Voilà. Parce que j'estime que nous avons un devoir de mémoire envers le Japon, et qu'on devrait ne serait-ce que se souvenir d'autre chose qu'une victoire des Alliés, avoir une pensée pour les victimes de la guerre.  
_**

 ** _Kiss et à bientôt._**


End file.
